kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Computer Virus
|ability=None |category=Boss |point value = 12000 (Magician), 15000 (Evil Knight), 20000 (Great Dragon) (47000 altogether)|caption = Kirby Super Star artwork }} '''Computer Virus' (also called Battle Windows) is a boss in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. This boss is a satirical parody of typical, turn-based, RPG (role playing game) battles. In addition to being fought in a turn-based manner, the boss also 'sums up' what happens turn-by-turn (for example, if Kirby is hurt by an attack, the top window states that "Kirby is hurt" and so on. It also says how much damage an enemy has received). The Computer Virus is a strange, surrealistic entity that resembles three computer operating system windows, and attacks Kirby using a collection of three different monsters each time it appears. During the fight, the monsters it summons stay concealed within the computer screen. After it uses one of its attacks, it will step down from the battle screen for a short amount of time, giving Kirby his only chance to fight back. If Kirby doesn't have any ability, the stars (plus other projectiles, but not all of them) that the virus attacks with can be swallowed and spit out at the enemy. Kirby may occasionally have the option to forfeit his turn to grab a randomly-generated Copy Essence that appears on the sides. Health varies from creature to creature, but health is always increased when Kirby begins the battle with a Helper by his side, or when a Helper fights by itself (Helper to Hero). Kirby's guard move will negate damage from all attacks except for: *Any ice attacks *Evil Knight's "sword" and knives *Great Dragon's wing flapping and talons Most attacks are better off guarded, but a few are better off being avoided altogether. Mirror's Reflect Guard can negate all the damage a player can receive from the boss, making it possible to complete the boss fight without taking a single hit. Computer Virus first appears as the boss of The Great Cave Offensive's Crystal Area, and returns as the boss of the Milky Way Wishes planet Halfmoon. It also appears in The Arena, in Kirby Super Star Ultra's new sub-games Helper to Hero (where it has dark purple versions of the three strongest creatures), and Meta Knightmare Ultra. In The Great Cave Offensive, Computer Virus uses The Slime, The Puppet, and The Magician. In Milky Way Wishes (along with The Arena and Helper to Hero), Computer Virus uses The Magician, The Evil Knight, and The Great Dragon. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Computer Virus is actually fought twice, since the game takes place in both The Great Cave Offensive and Milky Way Wishes. Minions The Computer Virus has five separate creatures that can be fought, though it will only summon three of them per fight. In the original Kirby Super Star, each creature is still, but in the remake, the creatures are animated a little. After each creature attacks, it will step down from its window, allowing Kirby (and a Helper, if Kirby has one) to attack it. Slime *Description: The first of all minions to be fought. The Slime is a sentient (and small) ball of gooey, green, primordial slime. The Slime has two little eyes. *Moves: The Slime's attacks are all very weak. It sleeps, tries to escape (which always fails), looks surprised, and every so often, he will actually attack with a single star. Very rarely, he will also "call for a pal". This, however, does nothing. *Appearance: The Great Cave Offensive Dancing Doll / Puppet *Description: The second of all minions to be fought. The Puppet is strange, wooden, and clown-like, with a dazed look on its face. It wears a light blue suit and red and white striped pantaloons. *Moves: Like the Slime, the Puppet's attacks rarely do any damage. It will laugh, scream, dance, and cast a hex at Kirby (none of which do anything). Its only real attack is when it fires only one star at Kirby. It may try to self-destruct for no reason, but it always fails. *Appearance: The Great Cave Offensive Witch/Magician *Description: The third minion in The Great Cave Offensive (the first in other versions) to be fought. She is a little stubby witch who is garbed in blue (purple in Helper to Hero) sorceress clothing. She wields a magical cane as a weapon. She is the first enemy to actually attack each time. *Moves **Main attack: The Magician shoots three stars at Kirby. **Ice Spell: The Magician shoots an icicle at Kirby, which will freeze him. All damage can't be blocked normally, but guarding reduces damage and prevents freezing. If Kirby is using Mirror, he will be able to reflect the attack and prevent any damage. **Fire Spell: The Magician shoots a stream of fire at Kirby. It will either be four bigger, slower blasts, or six smaller, faster blasts. **Guard Spell: The Magician begins to flash. All damage done to the magician on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 75%. *Appearances: The Great Cave Offensive, Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Meta Knightmare Ultra, Helper to Hero Evil Knight *Description: The second monster in the version to be fought. He is the second strongest of the five summoned creatures. His helmet resembles a skull, and he is garbed in purple (black in Helper to Hero) armor. He is in a poised stance and wields a sword and shield. *Moves **Main Attack: The Evil Knight shoots five slow stars at Kirby. **Bring Down Sword: The Evil Knight shoots spinning crescent-shaped blades at Kirby, or two if his health is low. All damage can't be blocked normally, but guarding reduces damage. Using Mirror's Reflect Guard will reflect the attack and prevent any damage. **Freezing Slash: The Evil Knight shoots an icicle at Kirby which will freeze and damage him. All damage can't be blocked normally, but guarding reduces damage and prevents freezing. Using Mirror's Reflect Guard will reflect the attack and prevent any damage. **Knife Throw: Several knives fall from the top of the screen. At full health, he'll only throw six; at about half health, he'll throw more and at low health, he'll throw even more. The knives will not hit the edges of the screen—standing there will prevent all damage. All damage can't be blocked normally, but guarding reduces damage. Using Mirror's Reflect Guard will reflect the attack and prevent any damage. **Store Up Power: The Evil Knight begins to flash. The Evil Knight's next attack will be more powerful. **Raise Shield: The Evil Knight begins to flash. All damage done to the Evil Knight on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 75%. *Appearances: Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Meta Knightmare Ultra, Helper to Hero Red Dragon/Great Dragon *Description: The third minion fought in this version. The Great Dragon is certainly the strongest of the five summoned creatures. He is a red (changed to orange in the remake, hence the name change, and purple when a helper alone fights it) dragon with horns, wings, fangs, and claws. *Moves **Main Attack: The Great Dragon shoots three very fast, bouncy stars that are almost impossible to avoid at Kirby. **Fiery Breath: The Great Dragon shoots a stream of fire at Kirby. It will either be four bigger, slower blasts, or six smaller, faster blasts. This can be avoided by being under The Great Dragon, since it cannot attack under itself. **Petrification: The Great Dragon begins to flash. All damage done to the Great Dragon on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 75%. **Flap Wings: A bunch of small, dangerous crescents fly across the screen from left to right, along with puffs of air that don't do damage. All damage can't be blocked normally, but guarding reduces damage. Using Mirror's Reflect Guard will reflect the attack and prevent any damage. Floating to the top-side of the screen will allow Kirby to avoid damage due to the fact that the crescents do not go there as they fly at a descending straight angle. Crescents can be destroyed by attacks, and the attack pushes Kirby towards the direction the wind blows at. **Slash with Talons: The Great Dragon shoots several spinning crescents in a circular pattern in eight directions, starting from the top. All damage can't be blocked normally, but guarding reduces damage. Using Mirror's Reflect Guard will reflect the attack and prevent any damage. The attack has a short range, so all Kirby has to do is move to either side of the arena. *Appearances: Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Meta Knightmare Ultra, Helper to Hero Trivia *The creatures are all pseudo-medieval/fantasy-themed, which is what RPGs often center around. The order of the five enemies is often typical within an RPG. The Slime and the Puppet can be seen as field enemies, weak enemies that roam the overworld map. The Magician and Evil Knight are more specialized enemies found in dungeons, and the Great Dragon can be seen as a boss or an enemy in the final dungeon (however, the use of the indefinite article 'a' when it is introduced seemingly implies the latter). One of the more interesting things about this, though, is that the Slime or enemies similar to it are staples in RPGs. *After defeating Computer Virus in The Great Cave Offensive, Milky Way Wishes (and Meta Knightmare Ultra in the remake), one window will begin giving the player "experience points" for humorous things (such as Puffiness or Mask Shine for example, depending on whether the player is assuming the role of Kirby or Meta Knight respectively). The points given have no effect on Kirby or Meta Knight, however. Friendship/Teamwork will also be increased if there's a Helper with Kirby or Meta Knight, respectively. *When fought in The Arena, Computer Virus closes its windows instantly after it is defeated, instead of giving useless status experience. However, in Helper to Hero, it doesn't close instantly, but rather says "The Helper defeated all the enemies!" before closing, as if the computer is surprised that the Helper could defeat the enemies single-handedly. *This is the only boss in Kirby Super Star whose name completely changed between the Japanese and English versions—The Arena spells the name "Battle Windows" in plain English (while Marx is more accurately translated as "Mark," his name was also spelled "Marx" directly in English). The reason the name was changed may be to avoid confusion with certain PCs. *The battle music for Computer Virus is a pseudo-8-bit remix of the normal boss theme in Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra''. * In the SNES version, the windows take their appearance from an actual operating system: Apple's classic Mac OS. In the DS version, the windows were given more of a generic appearance. * In The Arena battle in the SNES version, when picking up a Ninja Copy Essence, the Message box mistakenly states "Kirby becames a ninja!" *In Kirby Super Star, the text overlaps Kirby should he be floating in its area. *Great Dragon is so large that his invincibility frames cannot properly protect him against Beam Kirby's slow-moving Wave Beam attack; a single Wave Beam will deal damage to him twice. *The Computer Virus is one of two bosses to show how much damage has been dealt to them, but the first in the series. The other boss is Metal General from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The two show this in different ways however. Gallery SNES Computer Virus.jpg|Battling Slime in The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) KSS_Dancing_Doll_Screenshot.png|Battling Dancing Doll in The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) KSSU_Evil_Knight.png|Battling Evil Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra Sprites KSS Slime sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Slime) KSS Dancing Doll sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Dancing Doll) KSS Witch sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Witch) KSS Evil Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Evil Knight) KSS Red Dragon sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Red Dragon) Slime.psd.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Slime) Crazed clown.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Puppet) Witch.psd.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Magician) Knight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Evil Knight) Great dragon2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Great Dragon) Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra de:Chaos-Computer fr:Virus Mystère it:Battaglia a Turni ja:バトルウィンドウズ